cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tal-Re Republic
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Current Status and Recent Events Nov 28, 2007: Thanks to a small loan from an ally nation the Republic is able to fund the foundation of a Social Security System. The Republics first wonder is completed. "Today is a great day for all of us. We have achieved a monumental goal and have assured the future of not only our generation but those of our children and our children's children. This Social Security System will help to ease the burden of our senior citizens whom have already given so much." quote from PE Shang III Nov 12, 2007: Presently the Republic is focusing on rebuilding and working toward establishing a Social Security System for it's aging citizens. Although still officially in a state of war the lack of targets in range have brought about a sense of safety and security. Marshall Law is not in effect and corporate interest groups control the most Senate seats. History The Tal-Re Republic of Free Peoples was founded on February 20, 2007. Although the city (Taleran) and the Tal-Re culture are far older. Prior to this date Taleran was known as the Taleran Polity but during the elections of January 2007 Howard Anderson was able gain the hearts of the people by promising to form a true Republic. After winning the election in a landslide he assumed the title President-Elect and took the honorific name Shang thus becoming the first PE Shang. PE Shang: What It Means PE Shang is the combination of an honorific title and name. The name comes from the ancient hero Dokken Shang who was the first leader to unite (by force) the independent City-States of the Tal-Re Civilization in Digiterras ancient past. The title PE is short for President-Elect in honor of the first attempt at a Republic by the first ruler of the Tal-Re City-State. PE Shang I PE Shang I (Howard Anderson) guided the Republic to the Fifth Column Confederation. Things started out decently enough but on the third day all that changed. Attacked by a nation claiming to be a member of an alliance named \m/ conflict ensued and a series of exchanges lead to PE Shang resigning from the alliance and applying for membership with The Legion. Membership with the Legion went well enough and the Republic grew stronger until the day GWIII begin. During the war the Republic was smashed into ZI but maintained it's loyalty to the Legion despite disagreements over its entry into the war. During this period he offered his services as the temporary leader of the Legion's Dragon Guard Cohort (now defunct). After the war PE Shang I begin the long hard process of rebuilding the Republic. On May 3, 2007 during a speech to a group of students PE Shang I was shot by an assassin. On the morning of May 10, 2007 his successor; Mathew Waldeck, took the oath of office, walked onto the Senate floor, announced he was assuming the name PE Shang II, and immediately disbanded the Senate and had all the current Senators arrested for treason against the Republic. PE Shang II During the short reign of PE Shang II things were chaotic at best. Although the records were purposely destroyed; thus the dates are lost, the following events are known to have of occurred. First he announced that Marshall Law was in effect until an unspecified date. Second he announced that the Republic was leaving the Legion for an alliance called IRON. Third he ordered the systematic execution of many who either held great power, popularity, or wealth. Fourth he ordered the public trial and execution of the old members of the Senate and their families. Finally he had libraries and government offices destroy any printed material. PE Shang II was in office for about a month and a half before his body was found. Cause of death was never announced but most assume he was killed in his sleep. Although his grave is in the Republics National War Cemetery strict laws prevent it from being exhumed or otherwise defiled. PE Shang III The new leader to take the Republics helm was one Ivan Antonov. Unlike the past two leaders he kept his name but only because he recognized he was not the lawfully elected leader. PE Antonov moved quickly to reestablish the Senate, end the Marshall Law, and to redirect the energy of the peoples into the growth of the Republic. Under his guidance the Republics growth skyrocketed and when the first elections were held PE Antonov easily won. After the elections he took the name PE Shang III. PE Shang III remains the current leader of the Tal-Re Republic. Wars Fought Great War III FAN-IRON War (FANastain) The Unjust War Military The Republics military is split into the following three branches. A steady rotation of forces is kept abroad to capitalize on any offensive actions if needed. A strong defensive force is kept at home to ensure the safety and security of the peoples should a foreign power attack. It is against the Republics policy to use it's nuclear weapons for preemptive strikes. The Global Radiation Level of Digiterra is always a priority issue. Serving in any branch of the armed forces assures full citizenship. Tal-Re Army (TRA) The mission of the TRA is to maintain a strong defensive force at home to repel attackers and to rotate troops abroad to maintain a quick reaction force. The TRA is maintained at between 50% to 75% readiness strength during peace. The TRA is centralized out of 5 Barracks system. Air Force of the Republic (AFR) The AFR is maintained at full power at all times possible. The most modern fighters and bombers are used and constant training for the pilots ensures they are ready to deliver the Republics policies at any given time day or night. In the post GWIII days PE Shang II charged the AFR with the additional task of collecting information on not only foreign powers but also on the citizens of the Republic. Although the nature of the information being collected is utilized in a less harmful way the AFR remains charged with this task. To assist them the AFR is in control of 5 Intelligence Agencies. Republic Nuclear and Missile Command (RNM) The RNM is broken into two branches. The Missile Command maintains quick deployable short range cruise missiles for precise strikes anywhere around the world. The Nuclear Command is a redundant system of checks and balances with EMP shielded command suites in hidden locations spread around the Republics sphere of influence. All other information regarding the Nuclear branch of the RNM is classified Top Secret. The RNM is also in command of 3 Missile Defense stations and 2 Satellite networks. Public Works The citizens of Tal-Re enjoy all the public services befitting a well developed City-State. The current public works are: 5 Banks, 5 Churches, 5 Clinics, 5 Factories, a Foreign Ministry, a Harbor, a Hospital, 5 Police Headquarters, 5 Schools, 5 Stadiums, and 2 Universities. A less welcome sight to the citizens of Tal-Re are the 5 Labor Camps which are used to organize seasonal workers from the outer sphere of influence as well as migrant workers from other City-States. Despite their name the Republics Labor Camps are not sweat shops or concentration camps. Workers are free to come and go as they please and they are often used as temporary homes for those seeking citizenship. Future Public Works include additional Barracks for the comfort and decentralization of the TRA. Missile Defense systems along with additional Satellites are in the works to increase the efficiency of the RNM. Although the idea of constructing Border Walls to enclose the Government Sector of Taleran have been proposed this idea has been heavily frowned upon by the people. The bulk of the anti-wall campaigns have sighted that an elitist class would form behind the walls and this would break the very spirit and culture that the Republic was founded on. A similar elitist class controlled the Tal-Re Polity prior to the elections that gave birth to the Tal-Re Republic. Although used by other city-states Gorilla Camps are frowned down upon and several bills to fund State audited Gorilla Camps have been defeated. It is highly unlikely there will be change regarding this issue. Goals Currently the future goals of the Republic are to implement an Interstate System for 12/2007 so that transportation into and out of Taleran can be increased. By 01/2008 PE Shang III intends to build a National War Memorial dedicated to the brave men and women who have given their lives to keep the Republic from being destroyed. Finally in 02/2008 the greatest achievement of them all, after a solid year of adversity and challenges PE Shang III will unveil the Monument of Tal-Re, a Great Monument which will coincide with the establishment of the final draft of the Charter of Taleran and the establishment of a true Republic form of Government.